


once i pull this trigger off (you'd be begging me to stop)

by angelicks



Series: dimmed lights and cigarettes [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gun play, M/M, chensung - Freeform, do yall want a part two or what, use of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicks/pseuds/angelicks
Summary: jisung simply wants to put chenle back in his place.





	once i pull this trigger off (you'd be begging me to stop)

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello it's leigh from nsfd and uh i just reposted this here because im a shit whack writer i do not have brain juices but i'll be updating soon idrk hhhh but you've read the tags n warnings if u don't like this,, whatchu still doin??

  hospitality, sympathetic, courteous and more were  personalities chenle didn't have which irked the lights out of jisung whenever he was near him. surely park would be mature enough to simply ignore zhong but damn, if that boy didn't get on his nerves, maybe if chenle didn't catch his attention in the first place. someday, jisung swore to himself as he lowered his gaze, staring at na jaemin aka the boy who always beats him to the honors.

  someday zhong will learn his fucking lesson. today jisung was supposed to have a nice day, until a bowl of hot corn cream soup found its way to his crisp, ironed uniform, and it wasn't even jisung's food to start with.

  chenle only shrugged as he handed the empty bowl to the lunch lady proceeding to get another one, jisung would've pointed a gun at him but alas, his right hand man, jaemin would throw him to the river if ever. fun isn't it?

  the duality the boys hold. being the heir of one of the most powerful bloody empire in seoul and also being one of the smartest and altruistic boys in school. he had enough. he was going to make sure zhong fucking chenle bows down to him in one go, for chenle to finally pay respect to him, listen to him, obey him.

  if anything jisung wouldn't care but he assumes that chenle is doing this on purpose, unbeknownst to jisung's real identity.

**“so you're going to drug him?”**

**“hitting him with a baseball bat sounds tempting but that'd cause him a concussion plus renjun is away in a mission in beijing.”**

**“are you trying to say you'd get renjun to smack chenle's head with a baseball bat?”**

**“god you're really slow aren't you jaemin? hmm i propose we switch ranks in the honors.”**

  jisung suggested as he walked away, rolling his eyes. he mixed the chemicals with the water as he grinned darkly at the tumbler.

  soon the plan was executed well, chenle was sleeping like a baby and jisung had realized maybe the boy looked angelic whenever he was asleep. when they reached the park's mansion, he had cuffed chenle's hands and feet and had left him laid on a bed.

  fear had crept into the boy's mind minutes ago, as soon as he saw jisung enter the lavish dim lit bedroom with a gun he knew he was doomed.

_should he had believed the people who said that anyone who messes with jisung suffers greatly? maybe._

   there was a silk wrapped around his pretty mouth and he was sure it was a signature brand. he would know, his family are china's billionaires. jisung walked over, a smirk on his face when he realized he had power, he always had but over zhong chenle? it was overwhelming.

**“please don't shoot me i..don't don't please!”**

  he was a coward. those were the words that left chenle's mouth as soon as jisung untied the ribbon covering his mouth.

**“what...?”**

**“i..i'm sorry for everything i did i swear just don't kill me please!”**

  _is that what this brat really thought?_ jisung could almost laugh but he made chenle sit up and lean against the headboard.

**“don't be so frightened, after this you'd remember to never ever disobey or disrespect me ever again.”**

  jisung forcefully opened chenle's mouth, the older already crying, big tear drops leaving his bambi eyes which jisung found quite pretty.

**“there, now suck.”**

  he was shaking badly, never in his life did he expect to end up being punished by park jisung. the boy had ordered him to suck on a fucking gun. but did he have any choices?

  he sucked on it softly, jisung's eyes were hooded as he watched the boy, it was slightly turning him on. soon saliva dripped down chenle's mouth and into his pants, jisung watched in amusement.

  the small chinese boy was gagging on the gun, drooling all over it as jisung fucked his throat harder. chenle had tried to move and stop jisung, once the boy was finally irritated, he grabbed chenle's jaw tightly and chenle felt like burning under his gaze.

  **“who's the one in charge here? wanna know if the gun is loaded? want me to check huh?”**

  chenle immediately shook his head no, he started sucking again, this time faster and harder. jisung felt the need to reward chenle for being brave despite them being enemies in school. soon jaemin arrived with a tranquilizer on a golden plate.

  jisung took the gun out of chenle's mouth, the older boy's eyes drooping as he fell into jisung's arms. the boy only chuckling as he softly touched chenle's disheveled hair.

  **“okay now what?”**

**“we cuff him back, he might taddletale and well we can't risk that.”**

**“what the fuck?! that's the plan?! you're risking your entire family's empire.”**

**“i know what i'm doing, i asserted dominance over him. he's gonna cower once he's in my sight. best thing is i have a play toy.”**

**“you-ok. fine whatever your highness.”** jaemin handed him the tranquilizer, as he slammed the door shut. jisung was such a brat and always wanted to go his way, he never thought about the possible consequences.

**Author's Note:**

> do yall want a part two???? if yes maybe after 50 kudos?? if not then that's tragic.


End file.
